Por culpa de iPhone
by Hipolita
Summary: Un año termina y llega el momento de la despedida del Capitán Akagi y Kogure que parten a la universidad en Tokio. Un incidente logrará que Rukawa se de cuenta que ha sido un maldito engreído y Haruko una pobre tonta inocente. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que ya no está Takenori para poner ojo sobre su hermana menor? La vida es corta para ser una tonta ingenua siempre.


**Por la culpa de iPhone**

**Capítulo 1: La despedida**

**Por Hipolita**

Era el último día de clases en Shohoku y prácticamente todo el mundo llevaba una sonrisa en la cara. A partir de mañana no más madrugar y ¡Bienvenidas Vacaciones!

No faltaban las muestras de cariño entre amigos que intercambiaban regalos y una que otra lágrima por la emoción de haber terminado un año escolar aunque fuese a duras penas. Despedidas afectuosas y buenos deseos para el verano.

Reuniones de los clubes de todas las ramas que hacían el balance del año y comentaban las metas que fijarían al regreso a clases

El club de basquetbol no era la excepción, mucho menos ahora que dos de los miembros de Shohoku dejaban la preparatoria para dar un paso más en la vida adulta. La Universidad.

Ayako con ayuda de Haruko habían dispuesto una pequeña celebración en el gimnasio tras un juego entre los integrantes a modo de último partido y luego un brindis con ponche para despedir a quien fue el pilar del equipo, el Capitán Akagi y el siempre amable y alentador superior Kogure. La manager del equipo se las arregló para lograr la asistencia de todos los jugadores –Incluido Rukawa- a punta de amenazas con su temido abanico.

Habrían sido tres los agasajados de no ser porque Mitsui repitió el último curso, lo gracioso es que todos pensaban que se auto boicotearía para poder jugar un año más pero a última hora se puso a estudiar e incluso logro calificaciones decentes gracias a la ayuda de Kogure pero fue su asistencia la que lo condeno a perder el año.

El partido fue extraño aunque divertido, Ayako las hizo de árbitro pero de un modo especial causando las risas del equipo que luego agarro el ritmo.

- ¡Foul al número 11 por antisocial y no pasar lo suficiente el balón en los partidos!

- Bien hecho Ayako. Apoyo el pelirrojo.

- Idiota. Murmuro el súper rokie.

- ¡Foul a Sakuragi por hacerme repetir tantas veces la importancia de los movimientos básicos! ¡Y esa se vale por dos!

- Jajajajajajaja

- ¡Y tú Mitsui no te quejes! Ese codazo es perfectamente válido! Riota tienes dos tiros por tirarlo al suelo. De inmediato Riochin obedeció a Ayako y se ubico en la zona de tiro dispuesto a lograr los dos puntos. – ¡Un momento! Exclamó la autoproclamada árbitro y lanzo algunas pelotas a los chicos que se ubicaban en espera de un rebote –Aquí se valen las distracciones. Ningún tiro de Riota llegó a la canasta aunque recibió un par de balonazos que medio esquivo.

Al final a nadie le importó mucho el resultado, habían pasado un buen momento entre compañeros y era lo que contaba, cuando llegó el momento de brindis Ayako fue la primera en pedir la palabra. De inmediato se escucharon silbidos de abucheo y uno que otro "no por favor" "cualquier otro".

- Capitán Akagi –Más abucheos y una que otra risita- Superior Kogure –Esta vez sólo aplausos y vítores- Iré directo al grano –"Siii, milagro"- Ustedes son el pilar del equipo, los extrañaremos y daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos el próximo año…

- Ohhhhhhh, es una chica sensible… no pensé llegar a ver esto…

- ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?! Más risas de parte del equipo.

- Muchas gracias Ayako, nosotros te aseguro que también los extrañaremos. Dijo amable como siempre Kogure.

- ¡Lo mínimo que pueden hacer es dar su mejor esfuerzo! ¡Riota! Eres el nuevo Capitán de equipo, procura mantener siempre los ánimos y respecto a ese par. Mostró con un movimiento de cabeza a los jugadores 10 y 11.

- ¿Paciencia? Preguntó expectante ante los recuerdos de las incontables veces que los jugadores quisieron arrancarse la cabeza

- Nada de eso, un aviso y al siguiente, golpe… a ambos. Esta vez fue el turno de los aludidos bufar ante las instrucciones que Akagi dejaba.

Todos los miembros del equipo, presentaron sus respetos al momento de brindar, algunos más efusivos que otros, como Rukawa que sólo espetó un sencillo "Suerte, Capitanes". Cuando fue el turno de la tierna Haruko el pelirrojo hizo callar a medio mundo diciendo que pusieran atención, para nadie pasó desapercibido que ella aún lo hacía girar de cabeza.

- Hermano, me harás mucha falta, la casa no será lo mismo sin ti… Kogure, extrañaré tus consejos y amabilidad. Espero pasen pronto los días para visitarlos en Tokio.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, algunos aprovechando de comer las cosas que tenían en una mesa cerca de la cancha y otros de beber otro vaso de ponche. No era habitual en el equipo pero las chicas se habían encargado de escoger uno realmente suave y como estaba muy frio sentaba muy bien.

Cuando ya casi era la hora de salir Haruko decidió que era el momento adecuado, se escabullo hacia su casillero en los vestidores donde tomó su mochila y un paquete rectangular y plano que estaba envuelto con brillante papel color plata y una cinta roja con dorado. Salió concentrada en acomodar el moño y no se fijó por donde iba hasta que chocó con otra persona provocando que el chocolate callera al suelo, antes que pudiera levantarlo otra mano se adelanto.

- Encontré un montón de estos en mi mesa, no gracias. Dijo Rukawa mirando con desdén el paquete. Haruko abrió los ojos como platos ante el frio y duro comentario. Su corazón se apretó aún más al notar que atrás estaban el superior Mitsui y Kakuta. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza para después forzar una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y tomó el chocolate con ambas manos rozando intencionalmente las del súper rokie.

- Me alegro Rukawa kun. En ese momento también entro Ayako buscando a la que sería su nueva asistente el próximo año.

- Apresúrate Haruko, el superior Kogure tiene un compromiso con sus padres. La aludida de inmediato se dirigió ante la manager del equipo y le hizo entrega del paquete en cuestión con una pequeña inclinación.

- Gracias Ayako por tu amistad, ser tan paciente y aceptarme como asistente. La entrenadora aceptó el regalo con una gran sonrisa y abrazo a la menor de los Akagi convencida de que sería un gran aporte además de una buena amiga. Cuando deshicieron la unión Haruko abrió su mochila revelando varios paquetes aunque más pequeños envueltos con el mismo esmero. Le entregó uno al superior Mitsui y otro a Kakuta que seguían en su sitio contemplando la escena deseándoles a ambos unas felices vacaciones y un próximo año lleno de éxitos. Ambos aceptaron los presentes y devolvieron los buenos deseos con una reverencia.

Cuando Haruko estaba a punto de salir Ayako le mencionó que se había olvidado al súper rokie pensando que la chica estaría demasiado nerviosa por la presencia del jugador.

- No deseo molestar Ayako, ¡Rukawa kun ya tiene demasiados presentes!... debe ser bueno tener tantos amigos. Dijo Haruko como si nada y siguió su rumbo a la duela mochila en mano.

- Eres un idiota, Dijo molesto Mitsui y salió de los vestidores seguido de Kakuta que pensaba lo mismo del engreído chico. Ayako sólo le dio una dura mirada intuyendo lo que había sucedido y se unió a sus compañeros.

Rukawa se recostó en la pared sintiéndose un imbécil, aquella chica era agradable y siempre le daba ánimo en los partidos aunque también lo hacía con el resto del equipo. No chillaba como las locas que se auto nombraron RU KA y WA que ya tenían sus tímpanos al borde del colapso y el salía con esa pendejada. Menudo idiota que era.

Salió de los vestidores con la intención de aceptar uno de los pequeños presentes y soltar un escueto "lo siento" pero nunca estuvo sola y evitó mirarlo a la cara el resto de los pocos minutos que duro la reunión aunque por su expresión no se estaba cortando las venas por lo sucedido ni mucho menos. Charlaba animada con el resto, especialmente el mono pelirrojo y su panda de amigos.

Le molestó reconocer verla como si nada así que optó por olvidar el tema.

Ya se la encontraría por ahí, después de todo Kanagawa no era tan grande y la había visto un par de veces trotando cerca de la cancha donde entrenaba asumiendo que con la excusa de verlo pero el verano llegó a su fin y nunca se toparon.

Tampoco olvido el tema.


End file.
